Forbidden Lips (Zero x Kaname)
by FishCakeIce
Summary: Zero's emotions are confused. Well, he knows where they're going, even if he doesn't want to admit it. But as far as he knows, ONLY he knows where his feeling for Kaname lies. But, as he soon realizes, that is not the case.
1. Escape

"YUKI!" Zero shouted. He lunged for the girls wrist and pulled her back towards him. "Where have you been? We have to get to the gates!"

Yuki looked at Zero, slightly peeved that he had stopped her but also knowing he deserved an explanation. "I can't. I have to be somewhere." she replied. She elbowed Zero in the gut and twisted out of his hold, quickly running down the hall again.

Zero chased after her. "Wait!" he called. "Where are you going?! Why do you have to be somewhere?!" It was a good hing the halls didn't have people in them. He would've lost Yuki in a heartbeat. But luckily, they were all at the night classes' gates... like they should be.

He quickly caught up to her again, keeping his eyes on her back the entire time. When had she gotten so fast? She had never been athletic before. He desperately grabbed onto her again. "Hey!" she shrieked. "Let go of me!" She swung her other hand around to slap him across the face.

"Hey!" he grunted, barely dodging her hand. "What has you so on edge?"

She glared at him. "It's not your business, Zero." She squirmed again and he let go. This time, he didn't chase after her.

*****

Zero had stealthily followed after Yuki after she had aced so srangely. He ciould tell that something was wrong. And he wanted to know what it was. He peeked his head out of the leaves of the tree he was currently occupying. He watched as Yuki walkde up to a dark figure. Kuran? Wha was that diot doing with Yuki?

Kaname slid his finger underneath Yuki's chin. Zero felt a blush coming on. Hey! That vampire neede to keep his hands OFF of Yuki. Anger boiled up inside of him as Kaname leaned his head down and pecked Yuki softly on the cheek.

What?! What was this?! He clutched his chest. Jealousy? His anger built up even more at his own stupid thoughts. He was jealous. He swore he would never feel such a weak emotion again yet here he was. He clenched his teeth in anger and the leaves of the tree he was in shook violently.

Kaname turned his head up ttowards Zero and winked at the silverette. Zero quickly hid in his tree, his heart pounding and a blush creeping across his face. He'd be damned if he recognized these feelings. he had... for Kaname.


	2. To Your Mind

Zero stood next to his side table in his dark, dank room, his prison. He softly stroked the mahogany , remembering the large mahogany dining table that was in his house. He stopped abruptly, breathing in a sharp breath, suddenly aware of his enemy's prescence. He didn't turn, but spoke to the wall. "Hello, Kaname." A dark figure approached behind him. "What do you want?" the silverette asked, suddenly annoyed.

" I was just checking on my favorite vampire hunter." Kaname replied cooly.

"I'm no where near your favorie. I'm a threat." Zero spat out harshly.

"Yes. but you're keeping Yuki alive, so I have come to reward you."

"Howw?" Zero was suddenly cautious. He turned to stare at Kaname, curious of the pureblood's answer.

"Anyway you want me to."

Zero quickly answered, "I dont need anything from you." Secretly, he knew what he wanted from Kaname. He wanted those soft sacred lips.

He smacked himself again. **_I must stop thinking this way. _**Kaname smirked and stepped slowly towards the silverette. Zero was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice Kaname until he was almost to him.

"You're jealous are you? Of the attention Yuki's been geting from me." Kaname asked.

"Of course I'm not." Zero responded to the sudden question. _**I wouldn't call it jealousy. I'd call it.. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D CALL IT!**_

"That's because it's called jealousy and you don't believe you could have such a weak feeling." ****

"Where would you get a stupid idea like that?" Zero was on the defense.

_**From your mind.**_Kaname's voice cut through the air. Zero looked at Kaname and relized he hadn't said anything. But it was definitly Kaname's voice.

_**How?**_Zero thought.

_**Easy. I'm a pureblood.**_The answer echoed only in Zero's mind.

_**That means...**_

_**Yes. I've heard everything you've thought and are thinking. There is no safety in your mind.**_Zero was shocked and embarassed. Kaname walked towards him again. "Now about your reward..." the taller man spoke out loud. Kaname was a step away from Zero now. He pushed Zero against the wall and captured his lips. Zero sucked in his breath, thoroughly shocked. He was embarrassed that his feelings had ever come out, and like his!

Kaname bit his own lower lip and blood slowly seeped from the wound. It was hard for Zero to resist licking it. **_I want this so badly._**Zero thought, and hen immediatly remembered Kaname, who pushed him harder into the wall, pressing their bodies closer together and pinning Zero's hands above his head.

**_Don't resist me then._**Kaname entered Zero's mind. He nibble intently at Zero's botom lip. Son, blood began to ooze from both their lips and Kaname thoroughly mixed it togeher. He licked the red liquid off of Zero's lips. Zero tried suppressing the urge to join in but he could feel his will loosening with every breath. Reluctantly, he he licked at the blood on Kaname's mouth and lowered his defenses. He blushed deeply, clenching his eyes shut so he didnt have to look at the handsome face of the msle opposite him.

Blood dripped hungrily from their mouths and onto the floor. Zero felt the pressure on hiim loosening and Kaname backing up. "My debt has been payed." Kaname calmly stated. He turned and walked cooly towards the door, wiping the remaining blood on his wrist.

"You're just going to leave?" Zero angrily shouted. His defenses were back up in a heartbeat.

Kaname turned, taking one last look at Zero. 'Yes, I am. I still belong to Yuki, no matter what your feelings are for me. I simply had to repay a debt." He turned and stared walking again.

"Wait!" Zero called.

"Keep Yuki alaive for me please. You will play a big role in the end." He spoke over his shoulder and was gone, leaving Zero alone.

Zero was finally allowed with his own mind nce more without a threat from intrusion. He finished licking the blood off of his lips, enjoying the sweet aftertaste i left him with and longed for the dark haired man again. Has suddenly filled with hatred fo himself, Kaname, his min, his feelings, and even Yuki. These feelings were quickly replaced by a longing for Kaname's company once more and a deep blush filled Zero's face with an intense, hot, red.

**I've been getting a few Vampire Knight requests and I decided to finally do one. This is the most recent one I've done and there were others at the beginning of the school year that I wrote hat I still haven't put up. "How is Zero keeping Yuki alive?" "Why does Kaname owe a debt to Zero?" "Why is there so much blood?" "WHO THE HELL ARE ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS?" things like that that I want to prevent. I can't just start the story in the middle of a fanficion! So There will be more to this. I forget who requested Vampire Knight stuff... Nuttella? was that you? anyway if it was, I have more stuff that I can dedicate to you if you don't really like this. I understand that a lot of Vampire Knight fans absolutly hate the KanamexZero pairing and I get it, I do, it's just Yuki annoys me. Actually every girl in that annoys me except Rima. So I apologize to those of you that I have scarred for life xD.**


	3. With Me

Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnitadam nitdamnitDAMNIT! Damn it all! Kaname.. He knows... Zero cringed, expecting the worst to happen now that Kaname knew. He dreaded what would happen if Yuki found out... No, he couldn't let that happen. He NEEDED to stop Kaname somehow...

The room throbbed and spun. He fell on the floor, clutching his head. At the worst timing too... He struggled to stand up. The room was a bloody red. In fact, his vision was stained red.. He fell against the heavy wooden door and collapsed in pain. He screamed, his head splitting, but he couldn't hear anything, not even himself, although he felt the physical exertion taking it's toll on his lungs. Just a faint buzzing.. It grew stealthily louder and louder to ear splitting volume. And then, suddenly, it stopped, and Zero's vision went from red to black.

Zero woke. He was chained to a bedpost. His neck hurt, where he was sitting next to the leg of the bed, leaning his head against the frame. He could feel the cold of the floor through his clothes. He stiffly stood up- or tried to. The handcuff stopped him from standing up further than a squat. He examined the cold, hard metal.

"So you've finally stopped your crazy rampaging?" Kaname spoke. Zero looked to the other side of the room to see Kaname sitting in a soft chair, a smug look on his face.

"What?" Zero asked, confused.

"I thought you might be able to hold yourself off longer. Of course, it would happen eventually, but I was hoping you were still of use to me." Kaname said. Zero struggled against the handcuff. "You can't break that. It's meant to hold against your type. Of course, you could break the wood, but you won' have time for that." Another man walked in, a blonde, also a vampire.

"Kaname, do you want me to..." he trailed off, his voice implying something only Kaname and him would understand.

"No, Aido. He wouldn't take too kindly to it and I still need him anyways." Kaname got up and crossed over to Zero. "Be a good boy and go protect Yuki." He left the room, and Aido stayed only to release Zero from the handcuff and left as well.

Suddenly, Zero realized something. Kaname wouldn't tell anybody Zero's feelings because if he did so, Zero wouldn't cooperate with him anymore. It would ruin his plans. But he was wrong about one thing: Zero would take care of Yuki despite what Kaname would do.

Kaname... Why couldn't Zero have you? Why wouldn't you care for him like you did Yuki? Zero whispered into the dark room, rubbing his aching wrist, which was now free of the handcuff. ""Why can't you be with me?"

**I decided to update this again because (turns out) a lot of people like it and want me to update it. Here it is! Thanks for reading with me!**


	4. for I am Weak

"You wanted to see me?" Zero walked into the cold, familiar room of none other than Kaname Kuran.

"Yes. You're becoming unstable. You need blood." Kaname said.

"Blood doesn't do anything for me anymore.." Zero responded.

"I was talking about special blood. Pure blood. My blood." Kaname turned from the window to fully face Zero.

Zero stared intently at him, cautious. After a while, he sighed, shut his eyes, and closed he door as he walked into the room. It took him three steps to cross the room to Kaname. "I refuse to drink from you."

"You need to protect Yuki. Throw away your pride and consider her for a moment."

Zero thought. He does need to care for Yuki... but he would do it with HIS own will and no help from Kuran. He glared at Kaname. "No. I don't need your help." He turned to leave but caught the sickening sweet scent of blood. Kuran's.

He turned. Kaname stood there, his nails digging into his neck, which was now steadily oozing blood. He held out his finger to Zero, blooding dripping for them, and it took everything Zero had not to run over and suck from the other man's neck.

Kaname, seeing Zero's hesitation, decided to take action. He was in front of him in a second, wind ruffling his hair. He grabbed Zero's neck and forced the silverette's mouth open. Kaname dripped his own blood into Zero's wide mouth and awaited a reaction. He didn't have to wait long, for as soon as the blood touched Zero's tongue, the silverette pounced. He threw himself at Kaname and, overwhelmed by a fierce hunger, began devouring the dark haired man.

A few weeks had passed. Zero went to Kaname for daily visits of blood. Zero tried not going at first, but soon realized that Kaname would hunt him down and what happened in the first episode would soon repeat itself. Zero was fed up wit the way Kaname was acting. He was using him like a chess piece, completely inconsiderate that i was a life he was playing with.

Completely drowned in his sorrow of manipulation, on top of that was his unrequited love. Zero still hadn't heard anything from Kaname about... It was making him anxious, he way he was simply waiting for something to happen. He felt like the day class girls, swooning over the night class. He was tired of not doing anything. He was tired of letting Kaname manipulate him. He vowed to do something.

He would express his love to Kaname. He would do small, secretive acts that would catch the pure blood's attention.

He rushed off into the woods to find the perfect rose.

Zero crept into the night dorm. He silently walked through the halls, attempting not to be seen. He knew he was being watched by all of the night class's eyes an he was watching them, as well. However, coming face to face with them was something different.

He turned the cold, smooth metal of the doorknob and slid open Kaname's door. He stealthily shuffled forward into the darkness. He could feel the vampire approaching and knew i would be minutes before Kaname walked into his room.

Zero quickly pulled a deep red rose out of his jacket pocket. He had searched the entire forest for a rose bush. He finally found one in the middle of the forest, with the full moon light peering down at it. He had plucked it and immediately rushed back to school. Zero bit at his wrist and held it over the flower. He watched in wonder as his blood drip onto the petals. What really amazed him was when his blood touched the petals, the droplets turned the flower white. It was a pure white, whiter than morning fog, or the moon.

sucking at his wrist, which he had now finished with, he set the rose down on Kaname's bedside table. It looked magnificent under the glowing moonlight, like some half demon, half angel flower.

Zero was alerted to Kaname's presence. He was approaching, and swiftly. Zero looked at the window. He could escape that way.

Kaname walked into his room. It was deathly silent in the room and he was me by the sight of- nothing. there were not two things different about the room. There was, however, one. There was a pure white rose on his bedside able. Zero had left it there, he knew. He had listened and sensed Zero's movements as he had left his blood on the flower.

Kaname walked forward and picked up the rose. He sniffed it intently, breathing in the distinctly floral twist of blood. I night rose. Something very rare that, or course, Zero just HAD to find. Zero had unknowingly just tied himself to Kaname. Permanently. Like a dog. The man shrugged. It all worked out to his plan, why not?

There was one thing bothering him, however. It was a night rose. Zero had just done something extremely important. To Zero, it was a romantic gesture. To Kaname, it was the next milestone in his plan. He smirked. He wasn't going to be shown up. He tore open his wrist and stared dripping his blood onto the silky rose.

Zero had been out all night on his watch. He didn't mind being on watch. He liked being out at night, ad enjoying the night, smooth air. It felt as though a cool silk was constantly washing itself over his body.

Hoping to get in bed and actually get some sleep, Zero headed to his room. He opened his door and was immediately met by the distinct aroma of blood. Through his window, moonlight shone down on his bedside table where lied a rose. Zero walked over and picked it up. It was the same rose that he had given to Kuran. So why was it in his room? The one thing that had changed about it was color. Instead of a pure white, It was now black. Zero stared intently at the black rose. He could barely see the outline of the petals against each other, it was so black. He smelled it, as Kaname had done, and reveled in the scent of his love's blood. He smiled. Success. He may be weak, but he was moving forward.

**I'm sorry I haven't update this in a while. I really like the story line and I was mad at myself for not being able to think of anything else. I have to thank scythe657 for going after the blocker of writers. I think they succeeded in their mission to kill them. The writers' blocker shall never torment the planet again. **


	5. And I Can't Stand On My Own

_"Help me." _Kaname whispered to the ceiling. "How am I supposed to do this?" He brought a hand up to his chocolate brown hair and pushed it back, sighing. He sat in a red velvet chair in the middle of an unused room. There was plastic wrapping over all the furniture around him. "I'm so lonely. Yuki will have nothing to do with me. She used to be such a good child. She used to love me. What's happened?"

He go up slowly. "Whatever it is, nothing will happen from just sitting here." He moved towards the door and then stopped, and turned back into the room, as if thinking better of it. "No, I can't.." He looked out of the window, which cold, exposing white light was coming trough. The full moon was waiting on the other side, as if judging every single one of Kaname's moves. It made him uneasy.

It was hard for him to keep up his appearences. He had to act strong, and as if nothing was wrong. If he showed a hint of emotion, everyhing would come crashing down. He would let down all the vampires, whether they were the ones thirsting for his blood and death, or his loyal 'friends.'

And Yuki.. He couldn't bring himself to betray her, even if he wanted to. He had to look out for her, no matter what she did or how cold she acted towards him. He had always done everything for her. Bringing her to this school, raising her as a human, fighting off every last person who tried to harm her, and taking all this stress upon himself. It was all for her. Yet, how can she simply brush him away? Quite easily, she simply became afraid of him. That hurt most of all. He tried everything he could to make sure she would never be afraid of him. She was into this world, but she had only ever scratched the surface. Whatever he did now would only pull her deeper, potentially doing what he had worked to protect her from all this time. Yet, If he didn't... Kaname couldn't live like this any more.

He punched a nearby chair, the wood splintering easily under his hand. He had to protect his world, everything he had left.

He scoffed.

What did he have left?

There was a soft knock on the closed door. It slowly opened and Ruka entered. "Kaname-sama, are you alright? I heard a crash." She apparently hadn't seen the broken chair hidden behind the rest of the furniture.

_"Why would I be?" _Kaname whispered.

"Huh?" Ruka asked, concerned.

"Nothing. It must have been Aido upstairs." He waved her away quickly.

"All right." She replied timidly. She bowed and back ed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kaname rested his head in his palm. What was he going to do? He... he admitted he had some feelings for Zero. Yes, the thought had been probing at the back of his mind the entire night, but he was too much of a coward to fully address it. He wasn't surprised when it shot to the front of his mind. Zero... A sudden sinking feeling came over Kaname. This loneliness... He just needed something to fill it. He needed someone. He turned around quickly and burst out of the door with confidence, resolve filling his eyes.

* * *

Zero layed on his bed, trying to drift off to sleep, but not quite working. He had skipped duty tonight... again... He admitted he felt a little guilty about leaving Yuki all by herself to stay on watch, but nothing usually happened anyways, and if it did, him or Kuran would be all over it.

Kuran...

The boy flitted through Kaname's mind and the more he thought about the pure blood, the more he thought he could smell the man. He sat up in bed quickly as the door slammed open.

He stood up to to face the doorway, only to be thrown against a wall. His vision was obscured by a sudden blur, as something slammed against his lips. He barely had any time to register them before the thing slowly kissed it's way down his jaw line and bit into his neck. He winced slightly as sharp teeth injected themselves into his skin. Soon, blood was flowing from the base of his neck and down his shirt. The person (as he had deemed the forceful object) extracted their teeth from him and slowly licked at the red liquid on Zero's skin. A shiver ran down the silverette's spine and he closed his eyes. The person forced his head back down and claimed his lips again, locking Zero into a hungry, passionate kiss.

Taking a breath, The person pulled back and quickly tuened away, crossing to the other end of the room, and sighing. Zero regained his balance and his senses again, unclouding his confused mind. All that had happened so quickly, Zero was having trouble processing what had just happened. Even now, he was having trouble slowly regaining his wit.

Finally he had enough sense to look over at the person on the other side of the room. It as definitely a 'he' and there was only one male vampire who would ever visit him. "Kaname?" He asked, shocked at himself he was using the pure blood's first name. He walked slowly across the wood floors to the figure, putting a hand over his neck to ebb the flow of the blood. Kaname stayed where he was, too ashamed to turn to the younger boy. Zero, even as confused as he was, walked up and slung his arms over Kaname from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. Kaname, surprised, turned his head to Zero, who took the chance to quickly kiss Kaname. It was soft and sweet. It was Zero's way of trying to give Kaname confidence.

It had briefly crossed Kaname's mind that this wasn't a good idea. Everything that he was doing right now was hurting Yuki. Losing her brother and her best friend all in one sweep might not make her happy. It had crossed his mind. But when Zero kissed, him, he didn't care. He loved Zero and he was going to do what made him happy.

**Sorry for that awkwardly short chapter but I feel like the content might make up for it. :) I love you all and thanks so much for reading! I have this new thing that I'm going to be updating every weekend. Hopefully they'll be done on Fridays but I'm giving myself the space of a full weekend to work in. Please hold me to that promise. I'll see you all soon! **


	6. Amongst the Precious

_Recap:_

He stood up to to face the doorway, only to be thrown against a wall. His vision was obscured by a sudden blur, as something slammed against his lips. He barely had any time to register them before the thing slowly kissed it's way down his jaw line and bit into his neck. He winced slightly as sharp teeth injected themselves into his skin. Soon, blood was flowing from the base of his neck and down his shirt. The person (as he had deemed the forceful object) extracted their teeth from him and slowly licked at the red liquid on Zero's skin. A shiver ran down the silverette's spine and he closed his eyes. The person forced his head back down and claimed his lips again, locking Zero into a hungry, passionate kiss.

The week before:

Aido walked into Kaname's room, stumbling like an idiot. "What do you want, Aido?" Kaname replied emotionlessly.

"I-" He took a moment to regain his composure and his courage. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Sir, you seem to be getting attached to the hunter." It took him a massive amount of courage to be able to say his to Kaname but he had to say it no less. They needed Zero to act as their pawn, but no slave would respect a weak master, and no trainer would be able to master someone they cared dearly about. It may come time when the boy had to die and when that happens, who will Kaname be loyal to? Aido needed to stop this attachment before i got too connected.

Kaname stood up, firmly and authoritatively. "Aido, I will never be able to form such a deep connection with him." As he spoke, he was denying his own deep feelings. He would not give in to them. "I am simply using him. He knows it, as well. And even if he didn't, he's bound o me by blood."

"By blood, sir?" Aido wasn't quite sure what he was hearing.

"The rose. He... he is a fool, Aido." He sighed.

Aido shook his head. "I'm not quite sure I understand."

Night roses were something only the higher class knew about. If the others knew about it, then they would surely try to get the pure bloods under their control, and his friends... Why, at this moment, they were closer to him than Yuki was. What would they think of such a high-wind secret? Sure, they were all aristocrats but... "I can make Zero do whatever I want now."

"But sir!" Aido exclaims. "You're a pure blood, so shouldn't you have been able to do that anyway?" He was unsure exactly what Kaname was talking about, but he had already spoken out against him once nad it was already clear that Kaname was just voicing his thoughts.

Kaname shook his head. "He's not my vampire. I didn't turn him, which makes him more difficult to command. Plus, Zero has a very strong will."

"That doesn't mean you can't control him." As much as Aido hated talking about the subject of 'control' and 'class,' he hated the hunter even more.

"You are correct, but I feel somehow slightly touched by his act."

"Sir, that brings up my point again. I think you're too emotionally attached to him."

Kaname turned around angrily but his voice remained calm. "Aido, I need you to leave right now." Aido shivered but didn't argue. He was eager to get out of the presence of the scary man. Kaname sunk in his chair again, sighing.

Kaname had searched all over for it and had finally found it. The ring. It was silver but hat etchings of leaves and vines cast into it. At he top was a pure white diamond. It wasn't clear, but white. He thought the ring was perfect. I had an ominous, mysterious feeling to it. It was dangerous and stubborn, like Zero.

Kaname clutched it in his hand, and ran his fingers over the smooth chain it was looped around. He faced a difficult desicion, but one he had to make eventually.

He turned quickly and left the room, half walking, half jogging down the twisting, dark corridor of the school. The fresh night air helped to clear his mind, but he was still very far away from a decision. He sighed in frustration and slipped the chain with the ring on it quickly around his neck. He turned a corner, now outside in the corridors, to see Yuki standing, facing the forest, all on her own, the moonlight shining through her short hair.


	7. Crystals for Us All

**Warning: You need to know Vampire Knight for this to make any sense whatsoever. It contains spoilers from the ending of the second season and takes place roughly around when Kaname and Yuki's uncle is waking up and Kaname becomes the defensive brother type person. That sentence contained many spoilers just right there. **:)

"Y-Yuki.." The surprise caught Kaname off guard. He knew that she had duty but... everything had simply slipped his mind.

Rage built up inside of him.

This was Yuki! Everything he has ever done throughout his entire life has all been for her! And now, a pawn made to protect her, was distracting him so easily?! He cursed under his breath and a tear slid down his cheek.

Everything he has done so far...

He's had to stay strong through it all, losing his father, his mother, his sister, everything... It had taken a great toll on him. He had to remain strong for Yuki. He had to protect her and look over her. To him, that meant he couldn't show emotion. He could show sadness, of regret, or even love. He had to steel himself against the rest of the world and pretend that nobody mattered but him and Yuki. But now there was another person in it...

It felt good to let a tear out, as if in that one little drop of water, there was a whole ocean of built-up emotion inside of it. He felt relieved, happy, and more focused. At least, he did, until he realized there was somebody watching him.

"K...Kaname-sama?" The man froze, afraid to turn and face who he knew was there.

Reluctantly, he answered. "Yes, my beloved Yuki?"

He was saved from having to turn to her by her instead walking around to his front to face him. However, that also meant he couldn't hide behind a shadow. He was exposed, there for her to see. "I... I wanted to make sure you were okay." She looked down, embarrassed. "I's the middle of the night. You should be in your classes,"

Kaname smiled lightly, a simple act pasted over the hurt he was feeling. "That proves a point for me as well. It's the middle of the night. You should be getting to bed." Despite knowing she didn't care for him, he could still notice the dark circles under her eyes and couldn't keep the genuine concern out of his voice.

Her head snapped up, shocked and panicked. "I have a duty! I can't abandon the school in the middle of the night. I won't!"

Kaname, still smiling, replied. "You make it sound like we're monsters. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on the school tonight."

"But Kaname-sama... I don't mean it that way." She looked down again, this time sadly. "I mean that you're kind, intelligent and important. You shouldn't be wasting your energy on me." He voice became softer at the last words.

Kaname gasped mentally. What Yuki had just said... He pulled her quickly into his arms. He was thought of as such a normal being in her eyes, yet so... magnificent... He couldn't have asked for anything more from the girl and another hot tear rolled down his face, which quickly disappeared before Yuki could see it. He finally pulled away and looked straight into her eyes. "I have something to give you." Slowly, he slipped the chain from around his neck and onto hers. She picked up the white ring, rolling it over in her fingers and staring at it in awe.

"Kaname-sama..." A finger to her lips shushed her and she could only stare up at Kaname as he pulled her into another hug and left the way he had come. Seeing Yuki had gotten his mind back on track. He didn't need to go see Zero anymore After all, he was just a pawn.


	8. Swallowed in the Pits of Death

**So... I forgot that it was Friday... and now I'm rushing to complete it before midnight! Yeah! And severe writers' block doesn't help! Yeah!**

After meeting up with Yuki, Kaname felt a lot better. Well, in truth, he barely felt anything at all, which was what relieved him so much. He was finally focused on his one goal again: Yuki and getting her back. He couldn't believe that some vampire hunter had brainwashed him that much. But he was over it now. He would never fall into that little demon's trap again. Zero is the one who should be under Kaname's control! That's how it was supposed to work, right? Kaname was the ringleader! Not Zero!

Kaname turned away from where him and Yuki had just met. He was on his way to the Day Boys' Dorm, but now he was heading back to the Night Dorm. He could feel the cold of the cobblestones seeping through his shoes and into his feet like water. It didn't bother him much. It simply reminded him vaguely of the cold night when he lost everything. It was a frost bitten night then, and this cold could never live up to it. In fact, he welcomed the cold. He received it as his friend, something that he could always depend on being there since that night.

Maybe it hadn't been a coincidence that Yuki was there to meet him.. And, even if it was, he was still grateful for her being there. He couldn't stop wondering what would have happened if he hadn't suddenly seen him and he had continued on to the Day Boys' Dorm.

Kaname heaved a sigh. Everything had turned upside down. Luckily it was all under his control again. Aido was right.

He cringed. Aido was right? He never expected it of the blonde and would never think he would ever say that (or think it.) Well, he would never admit to Aido that he was (for once) right.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed again.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Despite it being short, that was actually a pretty eventful chapter... Well? Is this the end? Have I grown tired of this story and rushing to finish so I'm just ending it? Who knows? Will it all work out? **

**Sorry for the really late update! My computer was dying last night and I didn't have enough battery to finish the chapter/ post it anyways. I tried to post message for you guys but I don't think it went through to many of you. Sorry! 3**


	9. Where The Darkness Consumes Our Tears

**So there was someone that reviewed last chapter and told me that my story was short and I should make a part two. My story isn't over yet, just almost over. I have severe writers' block on this story and I have you guys waiting months for updates. I don't want to do that anymore and the writers' block has made it hard and unenjoyable to write it anymore, so that's why I'm ending it. Sorry guys. Note: this is NOT the last chapter.**

Zero had been waiting for awhile. He knew that it would take some time for Kaname to finally straighten out his thoughts but... he wasn't even sure if he had his own thoughts straight... He waited in his dorm room, knowing that Kaname must be on his way. He would come by surely at one time and he didn't want to leave his room. He didn't want to miss Kaname.

However, Zero kept waiting there. It'd been a week since he'd had drink or even done anything. He just sat in the middle of his bed, waiting, hugging his knees.

He was thirsty.

His eyes turned red and he panicked for a moment. He would have to get something. He knew he could never drink. He wasn't going to. He suppressed his hunger and slowly, his eyes faded. He collapsed on to his bed, panting. His lips were dry and he was weak. He lashed out in the dark for his side table, striking his hand on the corner of the wood. Instead of dwelling on the pain, he grabbed for the box of pills, eventually setting his hand upon the box. He ripped the top off and instead of getting water, he emptied the whole box into his mouth without any liquid.

He heaved a sigh of relief. His hunger lowly faded. It wasn't the best tasting, but he didn't care. It was something.

However, that still didn't fix the problem that Kaname had not come by yet. He knew he was going to come... he just had to wait...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zero was tired of waiting. It was another few days since he had had the pills. Kaname evidently wasn't going o come. Something had changed. Something bad. He had to go visit him.

He arrived at the night dorm, a little afraid of what he would find when he entered. However, he still opened the doors to the common room. He was met by Hanabusa, who silently gestured to the stair case. Zero slowly stalked up them, following Hanabusa, wondering where he was going. Which room was Kaname in? Would he be waiting for Zero's arrival? That part was evident, he had been met by Hanabusa, right?

He finally entered one of the many doors on his left to find Kaname sitting with his back towards him, looking outside at the moon. Hanabusa left them and Zero cautiously approached the chair. What would he say? What was his excuse for visiting? How could he explain?

"Where have you been?" He asked Kaname.

"We both know why you're here."

"Where have you been?" Zero asked again, awaiting an answer.

"I've been here." Kaname answered simply.

"That's not good enough." The silverette stated.

"So we know why you're here, but you have no idea why I'm here." Kaname said.

"I can guess." He was afraid of hat Kaname might say next, but he knew he could never stop it. Not from the beginning, not now, not ever.

"I love Yuki." He paused, seeing Zero cringed. "I have for a while and hat shall never change. I care for her."

"But-" Zero began, and realized he didn't know how to finish.

"And in order for me to fully protect her, I can't be anywhere near you." He stared at the pawn who had now become an enemy.

"I'm not leaving." Zero stated defiantly. "You can't control me."

"Oh, but I can. You know that rose you gave to me that I gave back to you? That was a contract. You gave yourself to me and I signed as your master."

Zero froze. That couldn't possibly be... could it?

" That wasn't a normal rose, and you know it."

"I'm not leaving." Zero said again. "I won't."

Kaname sighed sadly. "Zero Kiryuu..."

"NO!" Zero shouted, trying to stop him. Anything, anything to stop him. Helpless tears poured from his eyes and he stood there, listening to his master's orders.

"...go away and never come near me, Yuki, or this school and it's occupants ever again." Kaname turned away from Zero.

Zero wept bitterly, his head hung in shame as his legs moved of their own accord. He fought them. He needed to stay. They marched him towards the door. In the doorway, he managed to stop just long enough to whisper a farewell "I love you." With that, he was gone, walking off campus and into the woods, towards town.

Eventually, he would regain control of his legs but by then, he would be too far away to see the parting ear that ran it's way down Kaname's cheek, leaving it wet and shining in the moonlight.

**Well, I apologize for any emotionally numb people out there. **

**I also apologize for being gone so long. Tell me what I can do as an apology present, and I'll do my best to fulfill your wishes!**


	10. Where

**One thing: please stop telling me to write a lemon and make people rape Kaname... I'm not going to do it, and it that's what you looking for, I suggest you go somewhere else. Remember those moments where you've just finished an anime and you want more or something really shocking happens, or something where you can't resist the urge to run around, screaming in glee or over-emotion? That's what my fics are for and if I've ever made any of you do that, my goal has been complete. **

Kaname sat alone in his chambers. He was emotionally numb after banishing Zero, and to him, that was a good thing. He needed to be emotionally numb. As he had just proved himself, emotions hinder his mission to protect Yuki. He loves her, but he loves her in a brotherly sort of way.

He found himself suddenly against marrying her.

He just didn't see her in that way, but if he was meant to marry her, he would. It was his duty to protect her.

He got off of his chair and walked out of his door in search of Yuki. He was going to prepare a date.

That day, Kaname wandered off into the hallways of the school. Everyone looked at him in curiosity as he made an appearance during the day time. It was difficult for him to go outside, but he did for Yuki, and kept under the overhangs.

He went to her first class and waited outside for her. The bell rang suddenly, signaling the end of class, and the kids started to file out. They all paused a few seconds to look at Kaname, even the guys, before finally continuing on to their next class. Kaname waited patiently until the flow of children ebbed.

Ther was no signof Yuki.

Kaname immediately went to her dormitory. He should've known by now that she rarely went to her first class. She must've been tired from her night shift.

He walked inside the girls' dorm, and was met by hundreds of half-naked women shrieking. At first, it was from surprise, and then it was at recognition that the handsome stranger was Kaname.

The pure blood walked coolly through the halls, paying no attention to the screaming girl who are torn between rushing inside to get dressed and not wanting to miss Kaname. He walked silently by all of them until he realized he didn't know where Yuki's room was.

He chose girls at random, but it was a while until he could find one that could actually respond. He walked up to a particularly short girl with short brown hair to match. She wore a tank-top and small pajama shorts that revealed most of her legs. She looked at Kaname in awe and nonrecognition. It was obvious she had never seen him before.

"Do you know where Yuki Corss's room is?" he asked calmly, hoping not to startle her.

She silently pointed down a hall that Kaname had overlooked. "Room 217. You'll know when you get there." He thanked her and left, but thanks to his heightened hearing, he still managed to hear a whispered "Wow! Zero has changed a lot!" behind him.

He shivered at the memory of Zero. Kaname forced himself to forget bout the silverette and focused his mind on a different subject: Yuki. He'd finally reached her room and knocked patiently, hoping she was there.

After a few minutes, he heard drowsy footsteps making their way to the door and knocking over thing on the journey. A bleary-eyed Yuki opened the door, rubbing her eyes. She had obviously still been sleeping.

"Zero?" She asked, before realizing the person at the door was definitely not Zero. "K-Kaname!" she stuttered, nearly faling backwards at the realization, now fully awake. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Yuki, let's go to town today, okay?" He was set on spending more time with Yuki for all of his sacrifices.

Yuki was thrown off by the sudden proposal and took a while to respond. "S-sure. When are we going?"

"As soon as you're ready we can go."

Yuki was about to mention her classes, when she saw a small smile of Kaname's face. She had never seen Kaname smile before, but for some reason, this smile was less cheerful than his normal expression. It had sorrow in it, and it was like he was begging her to go with him. She nodded and turned into her room, before shutting the door slowly to go change.

Kaname and Yuki walked through downtown awkwardly, not getting too close, but close enough that people wouldn't walk in between them. They walked into Yui's favorite ice cream shop and sat down, ordering one sundae for Yuki. They sat in awkward silence for a while, until Kaname finally spoke. "How was your night shift last night? You seem very tired."

"Yeah. Zero didn't show up for duty last night." she answered. "I had to cover the entire night with out him." Kaname sucked in a sharp breath. "What? What's wrong?"

Kaname quickly recovered. "Nothing. I wonder where he was."

Yuki seemed content with Kaname's answer. "Yeah, he hasn't shown up for a while. I even went to his dorm. I asked my dad where he is but he just told me Zero was 'blowing off steam."

There was a pause in the conversation.

"Yuki, I have to go."

"Huh? Why?" Yuki's voice was full of surprise.

"I ave something I have to do."

"O-okay. I'll go back to the school with you."

Kaname stood up. "I'm not going back to the school right now and I would prefer to do this alone." He weakly smiled.

Yuki nodded and stayed where she was, finishing her ice cream.

Kaname walked out of the shop and wandered the town for a while, eyes open and alert. He couldn't sense him, but he really needed to talk to him... Maybe the curse was keeping them away. Kaname felt a not of regret rise in his stomach. He should never have done it. Now, he might never see him again!

Kaname was snapped out of this mind frame by a sudden presence. He'd found him. Kaname rushed pas buildings and stopped by a large, abandoned church. He entered the musty building and ascended the spiral staircase set in the back wall. Once he reached the top, he was relived to find Zero, sitting facing Kaname, as though he'd been waiting.

**I am SINCERELY SORRY! It's hardly four Fridays ago. (when I actually promised to update.) I don't know why, but I always promise that I'll update in a week (will the full intention to) and then other stuff will get in the Way and here I am, a month later. And then I promise the same thing again, thinking "I'll be able to do it this time!" and then her I am, a month later again. Maybe my updates should be a month in between. Idk. All I know is that I'm never going to tell you guys "I'll update in a week!" ever again. **

**Well, I've been keeping this update from you long enough. It's time to send it out to you. Bye! I hope you liked it!  
**


	11. We Happen To Die

**Okay! Here is the FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC! XD**

I'm really excited for the ending of this because I've worked a lot on this fanfic and I want that feeling of accomplishment for when it ends! I can't thank you all enough for the support that you have given me an I really hope you enjoy it. WHOO! Also, school's out! It's summer time, now! But I can't grantee that I'll be posting anything regularly or more often than I was because my ENTIRE Summer if booked with stuff to do. I have babysitting jobs, and camp, and conferences and all that stuff so yeah... Sorry! I will try to post things often! Anyways, enjoy this LAST UPDATE EVER!

Zero and Kaname stared at each other for a while. It was taking a while to get over the general shock and awkwardness of the whole thing.

"Why did you come?" Zero said, somewhat snottily, somewhat hopeful, like he was testing Kaname's love, and desperately wanted him to pass.

"To finish you off." Kaname replied. "What's the point of a pawn that can't do anything? You're just a ticking time-bomb."

Zero looked down, smiling at the floorboards. "You passed." With out another moment of hesitation, Zero lunged at Kaname, teeth out fully and blood-lust in his eyes. He had learned to hate Kaname after sitting in the tower for so long.

Kaname's calm expression remained on his face throughout the ear-splitting rip of cloth and a dodge. When they pulled away from each other, Kaname's left shoulder was bear, where Zero's claws had come out. There was a little trickle of blood coming from the marks.

Kaname's hair turned white slowly. He dropped down on all fours and growled, an animalistic growl. Within seconds, there was a silver wolf standing in his place.

Zero looked at him with hatred. "A werewolf-vampire. What'd you have to do to get that?"

Wolf-Kaname's face formed into a grotesque shape. A smirk, I guess...

"Well, I guess it's the same thing that I had to do." Suddenly, Zero's face started to turn an orange hue, with black stripes. The stripes faded, and the orange drained bit by bit. Zero fell to the ground, writhing around on the floor, and vanished.

In his place was a hot-dog. "Come and get it, wolf-boy." The hot-dog-Zero sprouted rainbow wings, and flew across the room at Kaname. He shoved himself down Kaname's throat before he wolf-boy had a chance to react. The room was left with just Kaname- a snow-white wolf that could've possibly just gotten paler from fear. He stood there, expecting something to happen. And then it did.

It started off with a small stomach ache, with grew o a sharp pain. Kaname-wolf clawed at his stomach frantically, trying to get Zero out. With a sickening pop, out burst Zero, slobbery and bloody. Kaname's remains were all splattered across the walls.

Zero was as happy as a hot-dog could be after it had just been eaten. He had been waiting for a chance to kill Kaname for a long time.

His bun started to melt. It looked as if it had been dumped in water for months. Kaname's stomach acid was digesting him.

Despite his situation, Zero's happy expression stayed on his face as it melted into the floorboards, now just a thick pile of sludge seeping through the cracks.

* * *

A few hours later, Yuki went in search of Kaname . He had just kind of abandoned her there after all. She happened across the scene by the help of a magical plot-simplifying fairy. She stood there, taking in the events that had happened. Due to convenience, she gained magical powers that let her see into the past and she saw all that had happened.

Instead of sinking to her knees in the middle of the floor the way Bella (or Edward for that matter) would, a smile crept across her face. With the combined colors of exploded Kaname and melted Zero, she painted a flowery meadow on the edge of a blood laked. She painted little stick figures of herself, Kaname, and Zero. Satisfied with her work, she made her way o the center of the floor, and removed the chain from around her neck, which held the ring hat Kaname had given to her earlier. The white crystal turned black, then red, then orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet, finally making a loop back to black.

She looked a it for amoment before popping it in the mouth and swallowing it. However, she placed her finger half way down her windpipe, so that it got stuck. After a while of not being able to breathe, she collapsed to the floor and enjoyed the warm feeling of death enveloping her. She only thought of her unfinished sundae.

* * * *

Yuki later turned into the town's ghost. She haunted the old ice-cream shop until it went out of business, from report of a crazy "ice cream ghost." She ran the Chinese place after that out of business, as well as the department store, church, and bookstore that was set up after it. Many people reported sighting her, but all she ever said was "Where's my sundae? I wasn't finished with it yet."

Zero and Kaname's dying blood cells mixed together somehow and created the best hamburger ever, the all organic werewolf burger, complete with ketchup (or maybe not ketchup...)

**Well, that was the end of my story! I hope you all liked it! Now you have to go check out my other stories :P**

**_Okay, guys, obviously this is a joke. I couldn't resist. You're all way too excited about reading the ending for me not to have taken advantage of you. My original plan was to make them fight each other and both die, however, I had to throw in some stuff there for you to know hat i wasn't the real ending. Btw, to anyone who's not sure, THAT WAS NOT THE REAL ENDING TO THE FAN FICTION AND I WILL BE WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER. Anyways, I would love to know if I had any of you fooled an up to what point? I think most of you would've known when Kaname transformed, but I threw in Zero's just to make sure. So, this was in spirit of the end of the school year. I think we needed a little festivity. See you all soon!_**


	12. Where This All Comes To An End

**Okay! Here is the FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC! XD**

I'm really excited for the ending of this because I've worked a lot on this fanfic and I want that feeling of accomplishment for when it ends! I can't thank you all enough for the support that you have given me an I really hope you enjoy it. WHOO! Also, school's out! It's summer time, now! But I can't grantee that I'll be posting anything regularly or more often than I was because my ENTIRE Summer if booked with stuff to do. I have babysitting jobs, and camp, and conferences and all that stuff so yeah... Sorry! I will try to post things often! Anyways, enjoy this LAST UPDATE EVER!

Zero and Kaname stared at each other for a while. It was taking a while to get over the general shock and awkwardness of the whole thing.

"Why did you come?" Zero said, somewhat snottily, somewhat hopeful, like he was testing Kaname's love, and desperately wanted him to pass.

"To finish you off." Kaname replied. "What's the point of a pawn that can't do anything? You're just a ticking time-bomb."

Zero looked down, smiling at the floorboards. "You passed." With out another moment of hesitation, Zero lunged at Kaname, teeth out fully and blood-lust in his eyes. He had learned to hate Kaname after sitting in the tower for so long.

Kaname's calm expression remained on his face throughout the shocking rip of cloth and a dodge. When they pulled away from each other, Kaname's left shoulder was bare, where Zero's teeth had torn the sleeve off. There was a little trickle of blood coming from the marks.

The only sound was Zero's heavy panting. He was in a crouched position, like he was ready to pounce again. Suddenly, hot tears started to stream from his eyes. He relaxed, standing up straight. He turned around and walked over to the window, instead of pursuing Kaname. He leaned against the rotting wooden window frame, looking out over the sunny village. When had his life gone to shit? The same day that he had to stop going out in the sun?

Kaname was shocked. He hadn't expected such an outburst of emotion from Zero. Why was he pushing away the only person that cared for him? To protect someone that he cared about? He was getting anything back from Yuki except for shyness. Sure, she was really cute as a little child, but she had long grown out of it. Here Kaname was, sacrificing everything he had for her and yet she was pushing him away, just like he was pushing Zero truth was that he was lonely.

Kaname was very lonely.

He's dedicated his entire life to his sister, but was so focused on her that he couldn't notice anyone else for fear of losing her. But he realized that he has to do something for himself sometimes.

That's why he walked up behind Zero, with little hesitation and a hopeful determination, he wrapped his arms around Zero's waist. Zero turned around slowly, trying to hide the tears. This motion knocked Kaname's arms off of his waist. The pure blood dropped his arms and pulled back, but not enough to fully let Zero go.

"What is wrong with you?" Disgust was plain on Zero's face. "How dare you tell me to get lost and then seek me out to hold me so tenderly? You make me sick."

Kaname looked down, ashamed. "I don't mean to mess with your emotions." He said softly. He chanced a glance at the silverette. "My entire life I've been raised to look after Yuki, to focus only on her. It's hard switching you focus when it's been trained on one person for your entire life."

There was an uncomfortable pause, as though Kaname wasn't sure exactly what to say next, but Zero wanted him to continue.

"I..." Kaname paused, trying to word the next hing carefully. "I.." He tried again, but failed. Getting frustrated, he simply grabbed Zero and planed a kiss on his lips.

After the initial shock passed, Kaname softly pulled away from Zero, searching his eyes for a response. Zero said nothing, but pulled Kaname in again, snaking his arms around Kaname's neck. They pulled away for a second time after a slow, passionate kiss.

Kaname knew how to word it now.

"I love you."

**OMG get me a pot. We're having fondue! Seriously that was too hot and cheesy. I hate ending things because it's really difficult not to make it cliché and cheesy. **

**I gave up.**

**I could've made this story so much longer but then again, I didn't want to make another Naruto series or something. I considered making Zero pull away and leave after Kaname hugged him from behind, but then I thought "No, I need to stop dragging it out. You guys deserve an ending." his was what I came up with.**

**Well, that was the end of my story! I hope you all liked it! Now you have to go check out my other stories :P**

Anyways, more cheesiness, I have some thanks to make. Honestly, you have all motivated me to write this. If it wasn't for you guys, I probably would've given up after the first chapter because honestly, it's been a while since I finished Vampire Knight and the glamour of it has kind of worn off. I don't like it as much as I did. This fan fic was a favor to one of my followers, NataliaMoony. This entire fanfic is dedicated to her and I thought that she would be the only one writing it. Nope. This is my mos popular fan fiction. You all yell at me when I don't post on time. xD That would probably get on most writers' nerves, but I really love it because it tells me that you guys are enjoying it. There's not a better feeling for me than realizing I'm putting something out there that is desired. For that, I have to thank all of you. With out you, his fan fic would never have gotten past the second chapter. Also, I would like to thank ben4kevin for being the first commenter of my fan fiction account as well as KxZ fan girl, AwesomeGirl15, and Dangerousluv for being the top commentators, some of my most loyal fans, and definitely owners of the most memorable comments/ conversations. I love you guys!

Also something that I wanted to bring up: I am a guy. I'm not a fan girl, I'm the rare fan boy in his natural habitat. I want to bring this up because I've gotten comments about being a fangirl or they think I'm a girl and when I correct them, they are really surprised. That makes me wonder how any of you think that I am female. Just wanted to tell you all. xD Anyways, I love you all! Thank you for your continued support! 3  



	13. Where I Thank You All (Conclusion)

Hey guy! This is just a quick little author's note to all of my readers (I CAN'T LET YOU GO!) Anyways, I am really happy that you guys went on this journey with me and I love your support and courage to read another chapter the day it came out, even though you knew you were going to wait an entire month for the next one. I apologize that I didn't upload more. xD

But I've done one of these at the end of the last chapter so I'm going to skip the rest of the down-on-my-knees gratitude paragraphs and get to why I'm here again. I don't want to let you all go. You are such amazing people and I feel like if I don't stall this story or whatever, then I'm going to lose all of you. It's like graduation at the end of year and you're going off to university in another part of the country or something. So, I'm going to tell you guys to go read my other stories, keep in touch, and comment if you have any stories so that I can read them and stalk you all. :P

I wish that I could write a paragraph for every single one of my commentators (because you guys are the only ones that I actually talked to)...

...so I did. Here it is:

ben4kevin:

I appreciate your comment telling me that there are a lot on KanamexZero fans on fan fiction because (prior to this) I wasn't sure my story was going to do too well, that I would just be writing for me, and I didn't want to write just for me because (although it is very important to enjoy writing what you're writing) I didn't really enjoy Vampire Knight anymore. I've explained this already at the end of my author's note last chapter. So even though you only commented once, it was probably one of the most meaningful. Also, I didn't believe you at first. Then I saw how many people were reading my story. xD

scythe657:

Your comments were a lot of fun to read and I enjoyed every one of your "DEATH TO KANAME" antics. They made me laugh and also made me want to turn Kaname into even more of an asshole. I think that I scared you off, though, because you didn't comment anymore after Kaname denied Zero (not even when Kaname decided that he'd banish Zero from school grounds.) However, I got the reaction out of you that I aim for in my fics, which is a lot of emotion. So much emotion, that you're screaming at the top of your voice because you can't contain it.

This brings up another point, btw. Over the course of the fic, I noticed a lot of people hating on Kaname. It's like: unless you're a really loyal fan of Kaname, ,this turned you against him. These comments saying "Kaname needs to be nicer" or "death to Kaname" really made my day and made me want to turn Kaname into even more of an asshole (which I did._ I hope you can all realize that he's just a misunderstood teen. No matter how you look at it, Kaname and Zero are the same age, which doesn't push Kaname past the confused "I know what I'm doing" line that comes with age. I kind of wanted to expose inner Kaname for this (much unlike inner Sakura.)

JennyJeanette:

Your comments seem to follow a pattern: say something about Zero, push me to update. I really want to know why people like Zero so much. I think he's an asshole. (I hope you still love me after saying that.) Many a time have I scared my cat, Sebastian, off of my lap from my insane laughing at your comments. When I can get someone into the story as much as you got into it, it makes me really happy and I laugh when I'm really happy. You made me feel like I needed to update that moments after reading your comments.

Anonymous Sauces:  
As you can see, I didn't drop the story. I think this was around the time where I was like *Despair! Must quite writing story I don't enjoy!* But you contributed to stopping me from dropping the story. I never would have dropped it, I would've just quickly brought around the ending. I don't like letting people just beg for an ending, especially when hey enjoy it as much as you all did.

KxZ fan girl:

Yay! We've gotten to one of the top commentators! Going back through all of your comments, I can see that they're all asking for more updates. I love these comments. I love the feeling of producing something that people desire, and want more of. I remember that really long conversation we had about how annoying Yuki is xD and how awesome most of the other girls were. I love it when I can just rant to people about how annoying some anime girls are *coughcough* Sakura *coughcough*. :) Still, I do agree that Yuki is really annoying and I was going o kill her off for you but I don't think that would follow the plot line very well. Also, as a reader, I know that it annoys me when an author will kill of a character that I really like of that was vital to the anime/manga plot line. I don't know, maybe we have some Yuki lovers here? xD

Elune:

You made sure to tell me exactly how the story made you feel and that helped a lot because a lot of other readers don't do that. I want to know exactly how something makes someone feel. Then, I can manipulate those feelings in future chapters to make the fan fic more of an experience. I also give you an award for (even though you only posted one comment) the most times saying "Zero" in a comment. Your total? Six. All ranting about how you hate Kaname and he should treat Zero better. xD You take the cake for that one. Since I didn't get a chance to respond to you then, (your PM was off) I want to answer it right now: I hope that you can forgive Kaname for being an asshole, it made the plot line more interesting. Also you said that "using people is a sin." They're vampires, it doesn't matter if they sin or not. They know where they're going.

Dangerousluv:

You are by far my biggest supporter in this series. If I'm correct, I think you commented on every single chapter. *goes back through* You commented on everything but the first chapter, which was basically just to introduce the story. Not much to comment on. In fact, nobody commented on chapter 1... But still, it was good enough to get you hooked on it. xD I want to thank you so much for all of our wacky conversations about who's in my profile picture and other stuff. I always look forward to your comments and when I think of this story, you come to mind because of all of the support you've given me. LUV YA!

irmina:

You made me realize that the rose part was confusing. I could've guessed that it was, but I didn't. You brought that to light and helped make me explain that a little more. I hope it's not confusing anymore. :P You also gave me an idea of the ending. Yes, that was because of you and making me pause, and focus on the rose for a moment. Thank you.

Cigyn:

How do you pronounce your username? Sig yin? Kai gen? I would love to know because it's a really cool name. I don't really think that you go what was going on in the fic. I agree, though, how I really twisted around the characters' personalities. Zero probably wouldn't act like that. He'd probably be more of a Romano-type (Hetalia). I have no excuse. *bows* GOMENASAI! Personally, I hate it when people in a fan fiction don't match their personalities in the original series, but it's something that's really hard to do. Usually, I think "I want o write a fan fiction about these two" and I'll dig through my brain for a good plot line idea. When I come up with that, the events are already in place, but it doesn't always match the couple that I chose so I'll have to either make a new plot line, or get a new pairing. Sometimes, though, these plot lines are based around the couple and can't fit for anybody else (past, scenery, etc. comes into play here) and I have to tweak the plot line as I go. It doesn't always work out, and I'll come up with five ending before finally choosing one. That's why this fan fiction was probably so confusing and personality-twisting.

heriyandi kurosaki:

You need to stop asking for lemons. xD Despite how much I want to write them, I have other things that o on in my account and I don't exactly want people seeing one that I do write. Anyways, lemons aren't the point of my fan fiction, as I explained before, they are about that emotional experience where you run around like a chicken with its head cut off. From your comments, I can tell that you're one of those people who like seeing the uke on top and you want to see the big, steely guys blushing. That sort of stuff gets to you. xD But I am not a writer that does that sort of stuff. I'm not trying to write another 50 Shades Of Gray or something. You need to calm down and splash cold water on your face. :P However, I do appreciate your support, despite the constant bugging for lemons. :P Besides, why do you want lemons? Usually people don't want life to hand them lemons. :) Oh! I haven't said this yet, but I really like your username. It be of the awesomez.

AwesomeGirl15:

You again! xD You're another one of my top commentators. I love you. You are amazing, and your profile pic is epic. I think I've said that before. Your username doesn't lie, you are an awesome girl! ...15... All you've had is support for this story, telling me that the latest chapter was "awesome" and that you love the characters (though, technically, I didn't make up the characters...) I can't thank you enough for your support, and I need you to keep in touch with me.

AnnieAngel93

You are a girl after my own mind. I love the irony in the pairing and I feel like there are a lot of fan fictions that can be written off of that irony. This, however, was not on of them. I wrote this based off of Kaname's loneliness and Zero's pawn-status. Also, you were the first (if only) person to notice the chapter-statements. I decided to make it two sentences, but I still can't add punctuation, or else it'll become to clear what's going on. xD If I remember correctly, we had a conversation about that.

Zero:

It is really awkward to write about you (like username) because it's hard for other people to tell if I'm talking about you or real Zero. Guys, this is seriously their username, I'm doing an awkward thing where I pretend what Zero would be thinking if he read this. xD I promise! Anyways, when I first saw your first comment, I had to do a double take. How was that username not already taken? It was difficult for me to get FishCakeIce! And I think that's very unique! (turns out there's a lot of FishCakes.) Anyways, enough about usernames, I feel in love with you immediately when you mentioned Shizuo from Durarara (I have a Durarara fan fiction by the way xD) because I find that not a lot of people know what Durarara is and it make me happy when someone does. My friends and I call it Dura3 (Du+ra to the third power. We're nerds... I guess...) I just think that Durarara is a really unique story and deserves more attention.

Kaori Nishidake:

I really like your username, as well. Everyone has such awesome usernames! xD I also think you were one of the confused ones. In the chapter that you commented on, I said that it was going to come to an end soon, not that it had already ended. I think you though I was going to leave it there. xD That was not the case! Anyways, I really wanted to reply to you. Turn on that button! :P My real name is very close to your username. Hint: It means ice when translated from Japanese. If you (or anyone else for that matter) can guess my real name, I'll give you a virtual lollipop! ( * u*)-o

zero kuran2:

I also think you are confused, I was continuing, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now. xD Thank you for commenting and for your support!

Guest:

I hope you know that updating soon is impossible for me... It takes me about a month to post ANYTHING! Though I did post about 3 chapters in a week... That's a big accomplishment for me! TT^TT I guess I was just too excited to finish the story. :P

TwistedNoir:

OMG SOMEONE DID COMMENT ON CHAPTER 1! I thought that nobody had commented on chapter 1. Well, you are not nobody. xD Hurry and read the rest. You posted that comment about the time that I posted the 10th chapter! Thank you for reading!

ZeroRyuzawa:

Yep, there was fighting. Anyways, you were one of the people that encouraged me to post my joker chapter. :) Thank you for letting me take advantage of your emotions! I'm sorry! *bows*

Well, that was everybody! Thanks to everyone who has every commented, read, liked, or done anything to support this story! I love all of you fabulous people!

In case you didn't read everyone's paragraphs, there is a contest going on to guess my real name (you only need first) but the hints were:

1. Looks a lot like Kaori Nishidake (username of a commentator)

2. When translated from Japanese, it means ice

Person who wins gets a virtual lollipop! This is just for fun, guess if you will. ( * u*)-o


End file.
